Cammie Lied
by jessicax0210
Summary: Abused and living a lie Cammie's life changes in an instant.When she starts to fall in love with a green eyed boy,and start a new life, her old life comes back.This time Cammie isn't alone. Author of Head Over Feet has a new version of Cammie Lied.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to rewrite this story, and all of my other ones that I took down because I was reading them and thought, holy cow, this is a piece of shit! Know I won't be updating as frequently as I used to (well this story I will because I have already rewritten most of it).**

**It will not be the same as the previous one. I have changed it so it makes more sense and is much more exciting. I have also revamped Zammie, and tried to make the characters fit the plot more. It is kind of the same plot, but with more twist and more Bex, Macey, and Liz. The second chapter will be coming ASAP depending on the reviews.**

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

"Eli, leave NOW!" My voice was strained, and sounded worn down.

"Cammie," I heard his sob echo through the room. It bounced off the wall making it sound so much louder than it actually was. It made my head throb more than it already was.

I felt another blow to my head, but I was already numb. I was way past feeling the pain. I heard a crack, and knew it was my rib cage. Something was telling me that I wouldn't be walking anytime soon.

My dad had never been the fatherly type. He was aggressive, he always had been. I never could understand what my mom saw him, why she even wanted to marry him. Before it was my mom who had been his victim, but ever since he killed her I was next in line. Sure, it wasn't just me, he tried to hurt Eli, but I always got in the way. He was seven and I was sixteen, he was so little and so innocent.

I felt a swift kick to my stomach and could feel the blood trickling down my face. But then it all stopped. I felt his presence before could see him. I looked into a pair of piercing blue eyes. They gave away absolutely nothing. There was no pain or hatred in them. They were completely emotionless. That was what scared me the most.

"You understand why I have to do this right? You have no respect, you don't listen, you are just like your mother," His voice was sinister. I watched as he leaned back on his heels and reached behind him.

My world started spinning as I saw a gun come out of my dad's back pocket. This is it, I thought, this is it. He pointed it at me, his face blank.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this," Bullshit, I thought silently.

"I hate you," I gasped out "I hate you so much,"

That wasn't a lie. Maybe I felt something seeing him this way, I wanted what he couldn't be. But I had gotten past that fact, and when he killed the most important thing to me, well there was no way I could learn to love him.

He didn't respond, instead I heard the gun go off, but I never felt the bullet. When I opened my eyes, I watched as my seven year old brother collapsed on me screaming out in pain.

**Joe and Zach will be next chapter!**

**Let's say at least 15 reviews? And tell me if you think just this first chapter is already better. And don't worry, from now on the chapters will be longer, and in the next two I will explain Cammie's past, and what her life was like.**


	2. An army of Zachary Goode's

**AN: I had been taking a short leave from Fanfiction, I am not even sure if I am really back yet, but just know I am trying you guys. Sorry for the wait, but things have been out of control. High school is killing me for some reason, and field hockey was occupying my life. On top of that I've had many family things going on. Everyone is dying now a day, and family always comes first. I also had a friend who tried to kill herself and that took up a lot of my time too! Hopefully I will be able to update more. **

Life doesn't hurt until you think about  
>how much things have changed, who<br>you've lost along the way, and about  
>how much was your fault<p>

~anonymous

Chapter 2

Joe Solomon's POV

I had been driving for thirteen hours. There were many things wrong with this picture. The first one being I had been in the same car for thirteen hours. The second one being I had spent seven hours in traffic. The third being I had orders not to rush meaning I had to be normal meaning I wasn't allowed to drive faster than seventy.

"Explain to me why we're doing this again," Zach Goode groaned "The guy tried to kill you remember,"

"You wouldn't understand," I told him, knowing he knew he would get no information no matter how much he pissed me off.

Zachary Goode was seventeen, I knew him my whole life. He had a screwed up life, he was trained to be an assassin and was without a doubt the next legend. If he did to America what he did to me we would be screwed. There is no way you'd want to lead an army of Zachary Goode's but you always want him there for you when you have no hope.

"So this is completely pointless in other words," He said leaning back in the seat.

"Zach, when you become a big boy you can make your own decisions, but for now shut the hell up," I told him never taking my eyes off the road.

I had known Mathew Morgan my whole life. We went to school together, he had been the cool kid, and I been his sidekick. We had both ended up at Blackthorne, and during the famous Gallagher-Blackthorne exchange both of us had fallen for the same girl. Rachel Cameron.

She had us spellbound, but Matthew was determined to have her. He had her breaking the school rules to sneak out and see him. They would sneak off, and he could not keep his hands off her. It was truly disgusting; he had no respect for her. And the worst part was the she hadn't cared, she liked it.

Everything went downhill from there. Rachel fell in love with Matthew, and all I could do was watch. I was convinced I would never move on until her sister came into the picture, Abigail Cameron.

Rachel and Matthew had been the "it couple," both at the top of the class. But Blackthorne was much different then Gallagher. Blackthorne trained you to kill, Gallagher trained you how to become a spy. Matthew had made other alliances, and got into the "wrong" crowd. Within two years he was part of the Circle, the deadliest organization in the world.

Rachel was heartbroken, but was "too in love" to do anything. But what he didn't know was that she was working against the Circle. She had procession of a single flash drive, photos, and a ring and a necklace that could destroy the Circle, and make the whole government collapse.

Three years later they got married, a year later they had their first kid. Things got ugly fast. Matthew was possessive and controlling. She had been convinced it was because he cared, even though he was a monster, he had treated her better than anyone else.

Neither of them were ever home, and when they were they were fighting. Abby tried to get Rachel to leave, but she never could. Seven years later she had a boy. Then Matthew found out about Rachel, and then she was gone. Dead.

I hadn't seen Abby since, I never met their two children, I had only seen pictures and heard about them. The girl, Cammie, was just like her mother, the boy had just been born so I knew nothing about him.

All I knew was that over time Rachel had been training Cameron so that one day she could take her spot.

Finally, we had reached it. I turned down a wounding road that leads into the woods. Soon the gates came into view; machine guns were pointed at the car. I showed them my badge and did a blood test and I was cleared.

"I'm pretty sure I could have driven faster than you," Zach said getting out of the car and stretching.

I ignored him, and locked the car walking into one of the CIA's top under cover facilities. After going through the orders I had reached my destination. I already knew why I was here, that was the easy part. The hard part was going to be Cameron Morgan.

"So why did I have to come?" Zach questioned matching his pace with mine.

"Director's orders," I told him.

Once we were in the waiting room, I gave him my best glare.

"Sit and stay," I told him, I felt like a parent, and Joe Solomon does not do parenting.

"Woof," He said sarcastically.

"Joe Solomon," I looked up to see Dr. Rick Smoot, he reached out his hand and I shook it.

"How is it going?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Not too well," He started; I nodded my head to tell him to continue.

**Rick Smoot's POV**

I watched the boy die, he was nine, he hadn't even started living. Part of my heart went out to the two children I got today. Never before had I had to fix up children before.

The bullet had gone straight through the boy's heart. He was to thin, but other than that he was fine. The girl was a whole other story. Her rib cage was cracked, she had a punctured lung, a concussion, I had to give her over a hundred stitches, and her left wrist was broken, she had a shattered elbow, and her body was severely bruised.

She had a black eye and a huge welt on the side of her face. A bullet had grazed her left shoulder, but other than that she was alive. The father had been smart; he had avoided hitting most areas that were in eye view.

As I was telling this to Joe Solomon his face stayed the same, no emotion. I honestly didn't know how he did it. No emotion, ever. He listened and seemed to know everything. When he finally spoke, I just smiled and nodded my head.

"I want to see the girl,"

**Just please review you guys. Do it for me?**

**Also thank you for the wonderful reviews. I love long ones, but honestly if you review I deeply appreciate it, I read everyone it, and I try to respond, but if I don't just know I still read them and sometime stalk your profile(:**

**DEDICATED TO: Hammsters**


	3. Piercing blue eyes and an innocent boy

**AN: If you really want to know why I haven't updated then PM me and ask me personally. But I am not going to explain myself and I don't want any flames or complaints.**

**On the other hand thank you so much for being so patient and sticking with me. It means the world to me, and I love all of your reviews. Once I get my act together I am going to start giving review shout outs.**

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_  
>Ed Sheen-A team <p>

Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

I used to read in books about how the heroes or villains would react to pain. They would be severely injured, bleeding to death and beaten to the point where they couldn't move yet they wouldn't cry or sob. Sure they may yelp in pain, but most of the time they just laid there gasping for breath or holding it in and making weird, constipated faces.

Unfortunately I wasn't blessed with that gift. Sure, a lot of the hits I could handle, but once it really began to hurt I could never stop the tears, they always flowed freely and sometimes I would sob. Not some pretty-girl sobs, but loud screams with tears and snot running down my face. All I would be able to do is lie helplessly on the floor thrashing around or worse, not even being able to move.

But last night, or at least I think it was last night….but wait, maybe it wasn't. I'm not so sure anymore, but my last night with that monster, I had experienced something beyond pain; it was past agony, like my own personal hell.

He never gets caught, I could never understand how, but he was always able to talk himself out of it. I'm sure he probably made up some lie saying I fell down the steps or injured myself. Maybe he would blame it on Isabel, it was truly impossible to guess. That man had no boundaries, no limits.

My head lifted as I watched a woman wearing a white coat walk in the room. My Aunt Abby always used to joke with Eli and I telling us the men in white coats weren't our friends.

"What happened?" I muttered.

"Your fine dear, please just close your eyes," She said soothingly. That did not answer my question I thought silently.

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"Don't worry sweetheart, he can't hurt you now," She said stroking the side of my face before she became blurry leaving me to realize all too late that she had given me a sedative.

Screw hospital nurses with their big needles and annoying nicknames.

3rd Person POV

As he walked into the room all Joe Solomon could do was thank god for his years of experience and training. It allowed him to keep all of his emotions that he was feeling locked in on the inside only making it impossible for anyone to figure out what he was really thinking.

Walking around the girl's bed he just stared at her, like she was a foreign species under a microscope. His gaze was intense, to some it may have looked critical, but in reality he was just shocked.

As he reached out to touch the girl he lifted up her wrist and read the name on the band.

_Cameron A. Morgan_

It was more than just the name that gave her away. She was a spitting image of her mom. She had the same long blonde hair, and angular face. Her eyebrows and nose were the same shape, and she had the same long eye lashes. But the biggest factor that confirmed she was a Morgan was her piercing eyes.

It was like they didn't have a color. It was a mixture of grey, green, blue. A beautiful combination, almost like the swirl of all of the colors of the ocean put together in one small circle.

Looking up at him through tired eyes Cammie muttered "Am I dead?"

"We wouldn't let you off the hook that easy," His tone was even, the doctor admired how calm and put together he was able to stay. But then again he wasn't really that surprised for this was Joe Solomon and nothing fazed him.

"Eli?" She asked.

"He did not make it," He studied her reaction waiting for her to start sobbing or screaming. Maybe even a combination of the two.

Her eyes glossed over, causing any normal person to assume she was in shock. But he noticed how quickly her eyes hardened sensing her anger, and the glossiness to them caused by the tears that she wouldn't allow to fall. She was trembling and doing everything she could to keep a steady breath and stay calm, and he admired her for that. She took after her mother in that apartment.

"My father?"

"We don't know," His answers were short and simple, answering everything she asked, but giving away nothing else.

"Where am I?"

"A hospital"

"Which hospital?"

"That's classified"

"Are you shitting me?"

"I do not shit around Ms. Morgan"

"Who are you?"

"I am Joe Solomon."

"Are you with Social Services?"

"Not even close"

"Then why are you hear?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

Rick Smoot's POV

I watched from the door as Joe talked to the girl, she never noticed me standing there. He quickly stabbed the needle into her skin causing her to pass out, and releasing the serum into her body that would force her to tell the truth when the time came.

"I'll grab the boy," Joe said casually walking past me as if we did not just drug the daughter of the number 2 terrorist in the world who was in charge of the number one terrorist organization in the world. As if we did not just find the missing piece to the puzzle that we had been working on for the past thirteen years. As if this was no big deal to him, which was impossible because it had to be.

"Zach let's go," He yelled at the boy snapping him out of his gaze. He lazily sauntered over to us, arms crossed. It was very obvious he was not thrilled about being here.

Once we reached my office we all sat down around my desk.

"Alright, so this is the Morgan girl, the one and only. We can't-'' I didn't get to finish my sentence before I was interrupted.

"Let me guess, you found the Morgan girl, she won't talk, you are helpless, you don't know what to do, but you don't want to hurt her delicate feelings or scare her. So instead you are bringing in an innocent, naive boy who is clueless to the cruel world of love and insist on him befriending the girl so she falls in love with them and then uses her to get everything that you need?"

Damn that kid.

"I wouldn't call you naïve or innocent Mr. Goode," I started.

"So I'm wrong?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and leaning back in his chair. Somebody needs to teach this boy some manners and respect.

"No, but you most certainly aren't correct," I tried again, but this time I was cut off by Solomon.

Damn these spies.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Zach. She is not delicate nor do we need such amateur help. You are forgetting who we are, and I can assure you Ms. Morgan's standards are too high to fall for you. Plus it would be cruel for us to put her through that."

Finally someone told him!

"We have the information part under control, and we are more than capable of dealing with her, however she will be enrolling in Gallagher Academy, and since you being the respectful, obedient, gracious young gentleman that you are will befriend her and become her guide and acquaintance until she settles in and has a chance to befriend people who are more worthy of that position,"

"Gee, thanks," Zach said sarcastically rolling his eyes "But what's in it for me?"

Shit, the kid found a loophole. Looking at Solomon I was relieved to find him already talking.

"Trust me Zachary, you will do it" I'm not sure if it was the way he used his real name or the look he gave him, but Zach immediately shut up only nodding his head and agreeing to the rest of what Joe had to say.

"She has the pieces we need in order to find everything that we ever need to know about the COC and how to take them down. I really don't give a shit how Zach, but she's smart and I can tell you right now that she won't go spilling her guts to some middle aged men. And I am not going to tie her down and force her to tell us. She's had enough of that for one lifetime so were going to give her a break,"

"What do the pieces look like?" Zach asked the million dollar question.

"There are thirteen chips hidden inside her body, but the problem is nobody knows where, there is one necklace that her mother gave to her, and a flash drive. We think she's wearing the necklace now, but we don't want to cause any trauma trying to remove or take it from her,"

"When do you interrogate her?" Zach asked.

"As soon as she wakes up," I said grinning.

**I have started working on chapter 4 but I don't know when I will have it up for sure. I don't want to make any promises but right now I have a lot of inspiration for this story so it will be sooner than later, but again. No promises.**

**Review please!**

**And thank you everyone(: Your support and love means the world**


End file.
